


Scars

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Guy wonders about Hisoka's other eye.
Relationships: Guy/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cynosure_coffee for the prompt: "Guy reflecting on past battle scars when someone takes notice of it..." It ended up pretty different from the prompt though.
> 
> This was supposed to be a practice for a Guy-centric fic since I haven't written a lot in his 3rd person limited POV. Then I thought I could finish it for the Rare Pair Week, but didn't manage to because I couldn't wrap it up in time. Also, in case you don't know, Hisoka's [MANKAI Playback] SR shows his other eye, which has a different color (lighter shade of green). But Liber has yet to reveal something about it. Even when it was questioned in the troupe blog post, it wasn't talked about. Obviously, there will be spoilers for Hisoka's past.

Guy had often wondered why Hisoka always hid his right eye behind his bangs. Wouldn't this obstruct his vision? Or perhaps Hisoka was blind in one eye to begin with?

Yet asking Hisoka directly would never be an easy task. From his observation, Guy doubted the rest of the Winter Troupe had ever asked the petite man about it. _"Sometimes there are things you shouldn't touch,"_ had always been their troupe's motto. Even someone as direct as Tasuku knew when to stop digging.

The only person in the troupe who likely knew about Hisoka's other eye was his roommate Homare, but it'd be rude to ask about such a touchy thing from someone else. Besides, although Homare talked a lot, he probably knew what he should never say.

Recently though, Hisoka had been eyeing Guy's scalp, above his left ear, just like how Guy had been eyeing the right side of Hisoka's face. He could ask Hisoka about that now, but wouldn't it be better to discuss this kind of topic in private?

Then came a day when Homare had a meeting with his editor. Knowing Hisoka's tendency to sneak out of the dorm and fall asleep somewhere else, he'd asked Guy to keep an eye on the sleepyhead.

This was a good time to talk, since they were alone in Homare's and Hisoka's room now. Hisoka was sitting on the couch, enjoying his new bag of almond chocolate crunch marshmallows.

Guy sat down beside Hisoka and tried to speak, but ended up only staring at the right side of Hisoka's face. The wind from the air conditioners wasn't supposed to chill him to the core, but it somehow did.

"What's wrong, Guy?"

Guy looked away. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Arisu was like that a while back."

Guy returned his gaze to Hisoka, with a slightly shocked face. "Arisugawa was?" Somehow, it felt warmer now.

Hisoka nodded. "He never asked me about it too. But we always took a bath together because he was afraid that I'd fall asleep and never get out of the shower. He also often combed my hair."

"And he saw your other eye in process?"

"Yeah." Hisoka lifted his bangs, and Guy gasped. Hisoka's other eye was in a lighter shade of green, almost yellow even.

"How did you get that?" Guy asked.

"A long time ago." Hisoka let go of his bangs. "Got hit in the eye to protect my family." Hisoka looked down with a wistful face. "My eye was red from all the blood in it. It hurt so much. When it healed, its color changed."

"Is it still working?"

"Not really."

Hisoka looked and sounded sorrowful, reminding Guy of what Homare told him a while back. Understanding others' feelings was hard, but what mattered most was the action of caring for them.

How could Guy show that he cared? Perhaps...

"I also have scars." Guy looked aside and pointed at the left side of his head, right above his ear. At a glance, one wouldn't have noticed the two lines of bald spot there.

"How did you get them?"

"From Citronia's leopard."

Hisoka's eye widened. "A leopard…"

"Citronia kept several leopards back at home. That time, Juliano Jr was just born. I told Citronia to stop pestering him, but he wouldn't listen." He traced his scars with his fingers. "One day, Juliano Jr's mother jumped at him."

Hisoka looked at him with a gaping mouth. Then with a tearful smile, he wrapped his arms around Guy.

Guy blinked. "Mikage?"

"Thanks for sharing your story with me," Hisoka whispered into his ear. "You really made me feel better."

"Made you feel better? But you cried."

"Your story reminded me of my family. We wouldn't hesitate to protect each other, even if it'd cost us our lives."

"Sorry for reminding you of _that_ ," Guy muttered with a long face.

"It's okay. As painful as it is, I've decided to live on with my past."

It might seem silly to keep remembering a past that hurt you, at least to Guy, but then who was he to talk? If Winter Troupe and Citronia hadn't helped him remember, he'd have remained as an android and never learned the beauty of outpouring emotion.

Guy hugged Hisoka back, tightly but gently. Emotion was such a complex thing, but what mattered most was that he cared for others, wasn't it?


End file.
